1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to nozzles, and more particularly to fuel nozzles such as those used in combustors of gas turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of engines typically incorporate fuel injectors or nozzles in their combustion sections in which fuel and air are mixed and combusted. Efficiency of combustion is related to a variety of factors including fuel-to-air ratio, ignition source location and degree of fuel atomization. Fuel is typically sprayed from a pressure atomizer and then mixed with flows of air.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ongoing need in the art for improved fuel nozzles. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.